


Feather-Light

by Traynor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traynor/pseuds/Traynor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after Merrill moves her things in, she and Hawke christen their bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather-Light

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/9730.html?thread=41063938#t41063938) at the kmeme. OP wanted something with Merrill being ticklish and this is what my mind provided. Lady Hawke was my first Hawke when I played DA 2, and Merrill was my first LI in the game, so this was a little something for me too. Enjoy!

Merrill had little in the way of personal belongings.  Moving her things into the Amell estate took a single trip for the both of them, and few things remained behind in her home in the Alienage.  It was the only safe place for the Eluvian, and as much as Lady loved Merrill, she wanted that mirror nowhere near her home.  Merrill had collected less things in her years in Kirkwall than Lady had expected, or even noticed during her trips across town.

They carried her things: a few books, a few items of clothing, trinkets Lady had gifted her, and reminders of her home with the Dalish -- her life before Kirkwall.  Lady's room in her new home was larger than any she'd had before, and it needed to be shared with no one, but her first few nights had felt strange and lonely.  She'd lived her entire life listening to the soft breaths of someone else nearby: her sister, her brother, her parents.  It was only her and her mother now, and a hole in her heart remained where family should have been.  Merrill felt like family now, sharing with her came easily.  Now, with a house to call her own, the two of them could make it something for the both of them.  A home, where love and safety kept them warm.

"That's everything," Merrill announced, returning from the study.  "Books are on the shelves, and I'm all moved in."  She shrugged and smiled. 

Lady smiled back.  "Good."  She reached out and grabbed Merrill around a hip and pulled her close.  Their bodies fit together easily, and she heard Merrill suck in a breath.  Leaning down, Lady nudged her nose under Merrill's, lifting the other woman's face up.

They kissed, Merrill claiming her lips in a practiced motion, tongue sliding deftly between Lady's parted lips and it was her turn to gasp for air.  Her other hand came up, fingers laying gently against the side of Merrill's face.  She stepped back, and drew the elven woman back with her.  The bed was mere steps away, and her calf hit the edge of it a moment later. 

"Hawke!" Merrill whispered.  "It's the middle of the afternoon!  Isn't your mother home?" 

"No," Lady said.  "She has friends a few houses down.  I don't expect her back until after dinner."  She pulled Merrill down onto the bed and then lay down next to her. "Besides, I think it's time I welcome you properly to my home."  They kissed, Merrill responding eagerly to her hungry kisses.  Then she corrected herself, "Our home."

"Oh!"  Merrill grinned, clearly pleased with the correction. 

Within moments they were wriggling out of clothing, Lady kneeling over Merrill and pulling at her lover's breast band with her teeth.  Her hands roamed down, over Merrill's belly, her hips, pulling away her smalls in a swift motion.

Already free of her own clothing, Lady looked down as slender fingers caressed her breasts, and followed the same downward trail, she'd taken over Merrill's body.  She dipped her head, lowering herself to kiss the hollow between Merrill's breasts, and her hands settled at the sides of her waist, fingers splayed out to grip her lover's body. 

There was a breeze in the room from open windows and despite the heat between them, she saw the pinpricks of flesh gathering on Merrill's arms and breasts and belly.  Her thumbs swept up, from Merrill's hips, drawing out a breathless giggle from the woman.  Lady ran her fingers over the curve of Merrill's hips again with a wicked grin, and she laughed again, louder this time, and wiggling in Lady's hands.

Grinning and curling her body against Lady's she breathed between giggles, "Hawke!"

"Oh, Merrill," Lady teased, " are you ticklish?"  She slid her fingertips feather-light over Merrill's belly.  "Here?"  She asked as the other woman wiggled again, trying to move away.  "You are!"  She drew her fingers lower, following the  curve of Merrill's hip bones. 

She bucked her hips against Lady's hands and grabbed her wrists.  "Yes!"  She said, breathily.  "Hawke." 

"I see that."  Lady grinned and brought her face close to Merrill's and kissed her, one of her hands pressing down against the other woman's thigh and gripping tight.  "Perhaps I need to investigate further," she said between kisses.  Her hand slipped between them, fingers already probing between Merrill's thighs.

"Oh! Yes," Merrill sighed dreamily.  "Perhaps you should"

Lady agreed with a pleased murmur against Merrill's neck.  She slid her other arm onto the bed, propping herself up on her forearm as she slipped a knee between Merrill's legs, and her lover opened to her.

Merrill kissed her eagerly and moaned into Lady's mouth, and she responded with a pleased sigh of her own at the warm, slick feeling of her fingers.  Ever taken by distraction, she felt the elven woman's teeth drawing in her bottom lip, nipping at her lips and then her chin, and her ear.  In a low voice, driven deeper by Lady's ministrations, Merrill moaned against her ear.

When she had her voice again, Lady felt warm breath on her ear and a whisper, " _Emma vhanen_ , I will find where you are ticklish- ah!"

"Is that a threat, my love?"  Lady sunk down against her, and Merrill turned toward her, hand circling her breast. 

"Yes."  Merrill grinned.  And then her mouth widened, eyes closing as Lady felt trembling legs next to hers. She flicked her tongue over a nipple before taking it between her lips, teeth light against it.  Merrill cried out in gasps and deep moans, thighs clutching Lady's hand. 

Her body trembled with excitement and pleasure at Merrill's release, mouth clasped against her breasts and sucking gently.  She felt her own legs being pressed apart, a slender leg wedging between them as Merrill pressed closer into her.  Lady felt warm breath against her hair, pleased murmurs as fingers played and teased in her short curls on the mound of her sex.  She rocked her hips, pressing herself into Merrill's hand.

The slender elf slipped from her grasp and left a trail of kisses on Lady's dark skin as she pressed her back and settled between Lady's legs.  Laying back, she was pressed to the bed by Merrill's arms.  Her breasts were caressed and nipples were tweaked between delicate fingertips.  She squirmed as a hand slipped over her belly and though her curls, parting her and allowing Merrill's to flick her tongue between her folds.

Lady shuddered as a cool breath tickled her, a trick she'd taught Merrill and was now being used against her.  She grinned.  "Not playing fair, I see."

Merrill said nothing, but her gaze lifted staring up the length of Lady's body with a wicked glint in her eyes as her tongue darted out and she pressed her mouth down.  Her tongue felt both warm and cool, as she pressed it between Lady's folds.  She drew it down and then pulled away, blowing another breath against the warm, wet trail she'd left.

She was about to make another comment when Merrill slid her fingers against her and then pressed two inside her, causing Lady to squirm with pleasure.  Her hand remained for a moment as Merrill lifted herself up enough to catch one of Lady's nipples in her mouth.  She clasped it between her teeth, holding gently as she sent her tongue in a half circle around it. 

"Not fair at all," Hawke breathed. 

"You tickled me," Merrill said matter-of-factly.  "You owe me a giggle.  A little squirming too, _ma'vhenan_."

Lady tried to smile, but gasped instead as what Merrill's fingers moved within her, drove against her, her own hips rocking in response.

"Well, you won't hear me complaining," Lady said. 

"Good."

Settling back again, Lady grinned.  "Do your worst," she teased.  A moan left her lips as Merrill blew a cool breath across her breast.

A moment later she was slipping down between her legs once more.  "I'll do my best," Merrill said, muffling the last of her words with a hum against Lady's skin.

Lady did succumb, a set of giggles released from her lips as she came at last.  Merrill lapped at her skin before finally climbing up beside her in the bed and hushing the giggles with her lips.  Stretching out on the bed with a pleased sigh Lady nuzzled her head against Merrill's shoulder.

"Still unfair.  You know I can't help when I laugh at the end."

Kissing her, Merrill said nothing.  But when she pulled away there was a pleased twinkle in her eye.

Lady huffed but after a moment, and a quick nuzzle of Merrill's nose she stretched out on the bed.  "Well... I think we have time for a nap.  I know I've earned it."

Merrill swatted at her hip,  playful fingers sliding over her and pulling her close.  "And I haven't?"

Lady hummed appreciatively, snuggling against Merrill with a slow touch of her fingertips as the wrapped around Merrill's waist.  The elf gasped and then let out an involuntary giggle as Lady dragged her fingers back once more.

"You'll pay for that, Hawke" Merill teased.

"That's what I'm counting on.  I'm sure you can punish me properly before dinner."  She stroked Merrill's hip again.

Merrill harrumphed as she snuggled her head under Lady's chin.  "You are never going to tire of that are you?"

"Nope.  I think it's adorable."

"Then it's a good thing I find you so adorable, _Lethallan_."


End file.
